Le destin traducción 'El destino'
by Nekito-chan
Summary: [oneshort]este fanfic no es mio sino de una amiga pero leanlo y dejen reviews yo se los are saber y ..tbn tengo creditos la traduccion no s ase sola xD jajaja entren! [edxwin] edward y winry se separan despues de una pelea, ed podra cambiar su destino?


Este fic no es mío es de… una amiga lo traduje y espero que les guste… no porque sea de ella tienen que darle todo el crédito yo también hice arto! Y… dejen reviews yo se los aré saber .

EnJoY:

Hoy es 24 de diciembre, de noche ya.

Estamos en la víspera de navidad.

Hace frío, mucho frío, porque nevó durante todo el día

En una colina, completamente blanca, un hombre, en el silencio, miraba el cielo.

Estaba solo, con una botella de licor en la mano.

Los rayos de la luna iluminaban sus dorados ojos y sus cabellos rubios

A su lado, en la nieve, había una sombra de un ángel de nieve

Un niño debió haber echo uno ahí.

El hombre bebió un trago de su bebida, se recostó en el blanco prado y lanzó un suspiro

Ese hombre era Edward Elric.

El y su hermano tuvieron éxito encontrando sus miembros y sus vidas reprendieron sus cursos

Ahora tenía 30 años y su vida amorosa, no era más que un infierno

De regreso a Rizembull, él le había declarado su amor a Winry y se habían casado (obviamente ella también lo amaba) y juntos, tuvieron 2 niños, un chico y una chica más precisamente.

Que ahora deberían tener 4 y 7 años.

Un día, después de una violenta discusión, la pareja decidió separarse y el se fue de la casa, dejando a su esposa a cargo de los niños.

Desde entonces, él estaba solo y había caído en el alcohol, errante de ciudad en ciudad, de bar en bar.

En esos lugares, la compañía femenina era buena, sobre todo las mujeres, venían a el una por una pero el ni las miraba, él sólo pensaba en una mujer, a la única mujer que el había amado.

Ahora, él lamentaba sus errores.

Edward giraba su mirada del cielo negro en el cual brillaban las estrellas y osciló sobre su lado, su mirada se posó unos segundos en el ángel de nieves y…

Él se paró del pánico!

La silueta del ángel estaba destellando y parecía animarse.

Ed retrocedió pero sus pies tropezaron en una raíz y calló al frío suelo.

Una joven niña apareció y salió de la nieve, tenía los cabellos y los ojos de un azul profundo y la cara igua de blanca que la nieva donde había polvo de lentejuela dorada.

"Edward Elric! Alfil te encontré! Fue difícil, no sabes lo grande que es la tierra……Soy Ceres, el ángel del destino y fui enviada con el fin de… oye me estas escuchando!"

No, realmente, el joven hombre no la estaba escuchando, miraba más bien la botella de alcohol

"D_ebería talvez dejar de beber, en la etiqueta, está escrito que hay que consumir con moderación, pero no dice nada de que si uno bebe en exceso, puede implicar visiones alucinógenas" _

De inmediato, recibió una bola de nieve que hizo que saliera de su lectura

"Esto no está bien !" gritó el rubio, y una ligera marca apareció en su frente.

La nieve normalmente no hace daño pero cuando es lanzada con fuerza, ahí, hace daño!

"Espero que eso te aya servido para despertarte"

"Tú, tú… eres real?"

"Sí! Real de real, Ceres el ángel del destino, para servirle!"

"Eres un ángel?" Miro en detalle a la joven, traía puesto una falda semi corta con perlas azules acompañado de unos botines blancos en combinación a su vestido, en su espalda un par de alas como las de una mariposa, azules también.

El jamás se hubiera imaginado que los ángeles fueran así ( y la autora ni la traductora tampoco)

"que sí, de verdad"

No era posible…

"De verdad?" preguntó nuevamente para asegurarse

"Pero puesto que te lo digo! Bueno vamos al grano, fui enviada con el fin de ayudarte… a cambiar tu destino!"

"No tengo necesidad de cambiarlo; estoy bien como estoy! Puedes irte!"

"Pienso lo contrario, más bien… no tienes ganas de que todo vuelva a ser como antes? De estar con tu familia, tus amigos?"

"Familia, tu hablas, hace tiempo que me dejaron, hasta mi propio hermano ya no me habla más, todos me olvidaron…"

"Olvidarte! Pero de que estas hablando! Recóbrate, no eres tú Fullmetal Alchemist! Tu no puedes continuar a beber y a errar a no importa donde, no importa cuando! Te damos la elección, y la posibilidad de cambiar tu destino y tu te quedas como si nada!"

Edward no respondió y se contentó de abrir su botella y de beber mientras Ceres se la arranca de las manos.

"Nunca vi una persona así! Como lo haré para mi misión? Bueno si no tienes aire de querer moverte, te lo voy a mostrar!"

Tiró a Edward de su brazo forzándolo a levantarse.

"Pero que es lo que quieres?" gruñó

"Mostrarte que aún hay personas que piensan en ti"

Ceres lo puso frente a ella, para después con sus manos, hizo algunos movimientos graciosos en el vacío. Chispas acompañadas de una luz azul aparecieron entonces.

"Es …alquimia?"

"No, más bien de la magia divina"

De un chasquido de dedos, desaparecieron.

Y la colina de nuevo estaba en la calma.

"Donde estamos?" preguntó Edward

En efecto, no tenía ni la mínima idea del lugar donde Ceres lo había enviado.

"Mira bien y acuérdate" murmuró el ángel

Estaban en una sala gigantesca, una iglesia, había mucha gente, mucha gente que Edward conocía… de repente, reconoció el lugar.

"Es…

… el día de mi matrimonio."

"Sí, estamos en el pasado."

Cerca del altar, junto al sacerdote se tenía un hombre en traje blanco, de cabello rubio amarrado con una cola de caballo, se reconoció.

"Pero… si soy yo!"

"Años antes… debo reconocer que eras muy guapo" observó la joven . Edward la miro de reojo, no tuvo tiempo de agregar alguna palabra cuando la puerta principal se abrió y la joven novia entró, Winry estaba hermosa en ese vestido de seda blanco, sus cabellos sujetados con un moño con diamantes y llevaba la más encantadora de las sonrisas debajo de su velo transparente. Todos las miradas giraron hacia ella.

La joven novia se dirigió hacia el altar. Edward se dio cuenta de que él y Ceres estaban en el medio de la avenida de la joven quien venía directo a ellos.

"Ceres, deberíamos tal vez corrernos…"

"No vale la pena, no nos ven y no nos pueden tocar…"

"Qué?"

Winry había llegado al lado de él y parecía no verlo y en lugar de ir sobre él, pasó a través de su cuerpo y continuó con su camino como si nada pasase.

"Ves?" declaró el ángel

Edward trató de tocar a la gente con la mano pero pasaba a través de sus cuerpos, tal que un fantasma.

"Somos invisibles a sus ojos"- dijo Ceres

Siguieron la ceremonia hasta el final, de la bendición del sacerdote a el intercambio de anillos, fue el momento del beso. Edward (el que estaba de novio) tomó a Winry en sus brazos y la abrasó con pasión, toda la sala aplaudía.

Ceres giró hacia donde estaba Ed, quien miraba la escena con melancolía y tristeza

El ángel chasqueó sus dedos y desaparecieron.

Una casa, Rizembull, un salón en el cual la chimenea calentaba el lugar, Ed, más joven, estaba sentado en un sofá y leía un libro sobre alquimia, a pesar de haber recuperado su brazo y su pierna, no había abandonado esta ciencia. Winry salió de la cocina con dos tazas de té en la mano y vino a sentarse cerca de su marido.

"Toma querido, el té está servido" y posó los vasos sobre la mesa y se sentó sobre las piernas de Ed.

"Que es lo que estas leyendo? Siempre con tu alquimia… y yo entonces?"

Ed cerró su libro y pasó sus manos alrededor de los hombros de su esposa.

"Estas celosa? Sabes que te amo" y depositó un ligero beso en los labios de la joven, quien se ruborizó

"Sabes tengo una buena noticia que anunciarte" dijo tímidamente Winry

"Anda, te escucho…"

"Bueno…" Tomó la mano de Edward y la puso en su vientre "vamos a tener un bebé"

Edward no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, iban a tener un hijo, abrasó fogosamente a su esposa, su libro cayó. "hay algo que la alquimia no puede brindar, la vida"

Chasquido de dedos, cambio de decoración.

Estaban, esta vez en u parque, Edward era ahora papa de dos niños, se divertía con el mayor mientras que Winry, traía al otro en sus brazos dándole el biberón. Estaban tan despreocupados.

"Nos vamos ahora al futuro Edward" le murmuró Ceres

Rizembull todavía, todo cubierto de nieve y listo para pasar la navidad, en el salón, un enorme pino decorado.

"Ed, estamos en el presente, es decir el 24 de diciembre pero es casi medianoche."

Winry bajó las escaleras acompañada de dos niños.

"son tus hijos Ed"

"Crecieron"

"Mamá, cuando vamos a poder abrir los regalos?"

"En 15 minutos más, queridos, en 15 minutos más será medianoche"

"tanto tiempo…!"

DING DONG, tocaron a la puerta

"Franck!"

"Hola Winry"

"Niños les presento a Franck, va a pasar la navidad con nosotros"

"Hola niños, vamos! a esperar medianoche cerca de la chimenea, traje cosas para ustedes, serán regalos suplementarios"

Pero los niños miraban al recién llegado con una mirada de desprecio.

Quien era es hombre?

EL reloj marcó las doce y los niños se precipitaron en abrir sus regalos.

"Mis niños, tengo una gran noticia"- declaró Winry, y pararon de rasgar los paquetes para escucharla."Verán, Franck y yo, vamos a casarnos"

"NO!" el pequeño niño gritó con una fuerte voz

"No queremos que el se convierta en nuestro padre! Queremos a papa! Mamá, no tienes el derecho de casarte con alguien más!"

"Quiero volver a ver a papá, porqué se fue, recuerdo que, una noche gritaron muy fuerte y luego sólo se fue, y nunca volvió, dónde esta?"

Winry estaba en el suelo llorando sin saber que decir.

Lloraba a más no poder.

"Deténganse! no ven que le hacen daño a su madre con eso!" – gritó Franck

Los niños se calmaron y se tiraron en los brazos de su madre.

"Lo sentimos mamá!" la joven sonrió y encerró fuertemente a los niños en sus brazos

"Ed"- murmuró Winry "dónde estas?"

Edward tomó conciencia de que toda la gente que lo rodeaba no lo había olvidado, al contrario, lo necesitaban.

El alquimista quiso abrazar a Winry y decirle que estaba a su lado.

Pero sus manos pasaban a través del cuerpo de la joven.

Ceres puso su mano en el hombro de Edward.

"Recuerda, somos invisibles"

Ambos salieron a la terraza que estaba fuera de la casa.

"Que quieres hacer?"Preguntó Ceres mirando al rubio, al cual la luna hacia brillar sus dorados ojos y sus lagrimas. Estaba llorando.

Hace tiempo que no lo hacia.

"Ceres, me…me gustaría que mi vida tuviera nuevamente un sentido, quiero que todo sea como antes, estar cerca de lo que amo".

"finalmente, te comprendí,… que esperamos? Vamos!"

Chasquido de dedos, desaparición.

Estaban esta vez … en Rizembull, en la misma terraza, el mismo lugar.

"Ceres segura que tu magia funciona? No nos movimos!"

"Estamos en el presente; y queda 25 minutos para medianoche y 10 minutos para que llegue Franck, es hora de que hagas_ tu_ magia!"

"Cómo? Creí que me mandarías al pasado, para cambiar las cosas, para hacer que esa pelea nunca pasara o…"

"Sabes Ed, el pasado no puede cambiarse pero el futuro sí! Anda!". Sólo basto un gesto con las manos para hacer aparecer dos paquetes con regalos en las manos de Ed para luego llevarlo a la entrada y tocar a la puerta "buena suerte".

"qué? Pero!" no tuvo tiempo de agregar alguna palabra, la puerta se abrió y Winry fijó la vista en él. El ángel había desaparecido.

"E…Ed"

"Quien es mamá?" dos pequeñas cabezas aparecieron a un lado de Winry.

"Papá!"

Ed miró a Winry, estaba más bella que nunca, dejó los paquetes y agarró a su esposa fuertemente es sus brazos.

"OH, que bueno que no puse nada frágil en los paquetes…" (Ceres)

Winry quiso apartarse de el unos segundos pero luego se dejó "Ed… yo" Este aflojó su presión

"Winry" Era Franck, había llegado

"Franck!" ella sonrió, Edward comprendió al instante.

"Yo…yo vine a dejar los regalos para los niños, los dejaré tranquilos, feliz navidad" y se fue

Winry se encontraba delante de la ventana mirando el horizonte

"Mamá, porqué se fue papá?"

"Winry, que sucede?" le preguntó Franck pasando sus manos alrededor de su cintura

La joven se escapó de ellas, su rostro estaba inundado en lágrimas " de que nos sirve estar separados… si me acabo de dar cuenta que aún lo amo"

"Ya entendí Winry, ve"

Edward estaba sentado frente al lago, el lago en donde venían a jugar de niños.

"Que sucede Ed, algo malo?" Era Ceres, estaba sentada sobre un árbol

"No cambié nada"

" Pero sabes, cada ser humano traca su destino gracias a las elecciones y a los sacrificios que hacen, le mostraste tu elección, ahora, es su turno"

"Conoces mi destino?"

"Para serte franca, no! El destino no está escrito, es incluso imprevisible. Es eso lo que lo hace interesante, mira detrás de ti!"

Winry venía a por ellos, a por él ya que Ceres había desaparecido nuevamente.

"Ed, regresa a casa… por los niños y… por mi. Te amo"

Edward se paró torpemente y saltó sobre Winry para tomarla en sus brazos, cayeron de espaldas en el lago congelado.

Gracias a que es invierno, el agua estaba congelada, sino, hubieran tomado un buena ducha.

Winry se encontraba extendida sobre el hielo, Ed sobre ella, luego sus manos se juntaron , estaban abrazándose.

Un largo y dulce beso.

"Mamá! Papá! Donde están?"Eran los niños

"Hey mira, en el lago!"

"Pero que están haciendo?"

"Escuché que los adultos hacen eso para decirse que se aman… se llama besarse"

"Yo te amo, entonces tengo que besarte?"

"Detente, eres mi hermana!"

"Será un beso fraternal entonces!"

"Beurk"

"hi hi hi"

"Niños que hacen aquí? Dejaron la puerta de la casa abierta!"

"No Franck la cerró antes de partir"

"Se fue?"

"Si, nos dijo que nos iba a dejar tranquilos, en familia"

En familia.

"Entremos, vienes Ed?"

"Vayan, yo los alcanzo"

Edward caminó u rato por la orilla del lago y vio un ángel… en la nieve.

"Gracias Ceres" murmuró

Nadie respondió. Estaba a punto de volver cuando escucho una pequeña voz…

" De nada, Edward Elric! Sabes, una persona que te quiere mucho fue la que me pidió que te ayudara…"

"Sí?"

Nada. Ya se había ido.

Sabiendo que no tendría una respuesta, volvió a su casa, donde lo esperaban su esposa y sus hijos.

Lejos, en las nubes…

"Ceres volviste?"

"Si, Trisha, cumplí tu deseo"-rió

"Que te causa risa?"

No, es que aún muerta, continuas preocupándote de tus hijos…"

"Todas las madres lo hacen no?"

"Claro"

_Cada ser humano traca su destino gracias a las elecciones y a los sacrificios que hacen,_

_El destino no está escrito, es incluso imprevisible._

_Es eso lo que lo hace interesante_

_Ceres _

_**FIN**_

Reviews plis!


End file.
